


mess me up

by cameleon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameleon/pseuds/cameleon
Summary: Antonio is acting especially strange today.
Relationships: Portugal/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 19





	mess me up

João loves surprise visiting Antonio. He always enjoys seeing how docile he gets around him, and how, though not without sulking, he lets João tease him endlessly. 

  
But Antonio is acting especially strange today. When he opens the door for João he seems genuinely shocked to see him, and he's unusually stiff and awkward as he prepares dinner for them. Sometimes he makes small, strangled noises and a flush spreads across his face. João wonders if he's sick and though he doesn't say anything, he can't help but worry. He likes teasing Antonio, but he doesn't like seeing him in pain.

  
And then he finds out what's wrong when he playfully slaps Antonio's ass. It's just a light slap, nothing he hasn't done before— Antonio's ass is amazing, it's hard to resist, really— but Antonio lets out a strangled cry, as if it really hurts. And when João looks at him questioningly, his entire face turns red. He blushes so hard it spreads to his neck.

  
"Antonio?" João frowns. "Are you alright?"

  
Antonio lets out a nervous laugh and waves his hands reassuringly. "Fine! Completely fine! Really, it's nothing, don't mind me!"

  
That's a strange reaction, and very different from Antonio's usual cute, sulky reactions to his teasing. Curious, João grabs Antonio's arm to turn him around, and before Antonio can realize what's happening and get away, he slaps his ass again. A little harder this time.

  
"A-ah!" Antonio cries, his eyes squeezed shut.

  
It's not a cry of pain, João realizes suddenly. He squeezes Antonio's ass, pulling him closer, and Antonio lets out a moan. Now that they're pressed close to each other, João can feel Antonio is hard, even though the apron he put on, most likely to hide it.

  
"How naughty," João breathes. He can't stop himself, his imagination is already running wild, showing him all the things he can do to Antonio. He squeezes his ass again, hard, kneading the round cheek, and now he can feel, through the material of Antonio's pants, the blunt head of the toy he must have inside. Antonio lets out a whimper but he doesn't try to pull away. Fuck. João is ready to just bend him over the counter and fuck him senseless. But no, he's going to savor this. "Do you often just walk around like this?"

  
"N-no just... when I want to feel full."

  
João's dick twitches in interest. Fuck, Antonio was really made to drive him crazy.

  
"You're just a little whore, aren't you?" He asks, pulling away to look at him, relish in his embarrassment. Antonio's eyes are fixed to the floor, and he's blushing so hard he's tearing up. João has seen him embarrassed, but never to this extent. It's... exciting. He wants to make him really cry from shame. "Get on the couch and show me what you put inside."

  
Antonio's head snaps up, his eyes widening. "But, João, that's— it's not right—"

  
"If you're going to act like you don't want it, I'm leaving." João says, tone bored. "All I'm interested in is seeing what a desperate slut you really are."

  
Antonio's eyes flash and for a moment João thinks he's pushed too far— but then Antonio seems to reconsider. He bites down on his lip, averts his eyes and, after a short pause, he follows the order. Good boy, João thinks with a smirk.

  
"Undress and get on all fours."

  
Antonio obeys, all too easily, and João lets his eyes rake over his toned, well-proportioned body. He's fucking gorgeous. Much like him, but different at the same time. He likes both the similarities and the differences.

  
Once Antonio is on all fours, his ass up in the air, João gets on the couch behind him.

  
"Spread your legs wider."

  
Antonio does and João takes in the sight, his round, plump cheeks, his hole stretched around the toy inside him, his cock, hard and flushed, a clear statement of how much the situation turns him on. When they were younger, João teased Antonio about his dick being smaller than his, but really, he mostly did it to distract himself from how much he wanted to touch Antonio's naked body. If only he knew how easy it'd be to have him...

  
"That's rude of you, really," João breathes, pressing on the head of the plug, pushing it a little deeper. It's big and thick, definitely the kind you're meant to feel when you wear it. "Filling yourself up with this, when instead you could be good host let your guest use you."

  
Antonio moans, clenching around the toy as João pulls it out a little then pushes it back inside. He slowly fucks Antonio with it, enjoying his little whines, watching his body tense each time he slams the toy back in, watching his cock jerk, precum forming on the tip.

  
"If you were so desperate to be full, you should've greeted me by bending over for me. Do you think this is better than my cock?"

  
"N-no!" Antonio cries, rocking back against the toy, desperate to feel more. "Ah, João, please, please..."

  
"Please what?"

  
"Nhh, need your cock inside me, please... please, fill me up..."

  
"I should really punish you," João says matter-of-factly, as he finally takes pity and pulls out the toy, "for not letting me know earlier what a slut you are." He slaps Antonio's ass, watching with amusement as his hole clenches on air. So needy.

  
Antonio makes a small noise; his face is pressed against the couch now, flushed red as he looks at João over his shoulder. His eyes are brimming with tears. He looks gorgeous like this.

  
"I'm sorry…" he says quietly.

  
João cocks an eyebrow. "What was that?"

  
"S-sorry for hiding that I'm a slut…"

  
How cute. João didn't even have to make him say it. And judging from how hard Antonio is, he clearly enjoys the degradation. João wonders how far he can push him.

  
Antonio whimpers when he hears João unzip his pants. João almost laughs at how desperate he is. Except he's getting impatient too. He can't wait to bury himself in Antonio's willing body and use him the way he was made to be used.

  
Still, he can't help but tease him a little more. He grips Antonio's hip and aligns the head of his cock to his opening. He stays like this, smearing the precum over the rim, not pushing inside. Antonio whines and bucks his hips, trying to get him to slide inside; João immediately slaps his ass.

  
"Don't move."

  
Antonio stills, perfectly obedient. His eyes are glassy and his breaths come out in little pants, like he already got wrecked. It seems right now he'd really do anything João asked him to.

  
"Tell me again what you are."

  
"Mhh... I'm just a dumb slut... please... pump me full of cum..."

  
Fuck. Unable to resist any longer, João finally pushes inside. It feels amazing; Antonio is already well stretched and his body yields easily, but he still feels tight, muscles clenching around João's dick. He pauses when he bottoms out, savoring  
the sensation, before he starts moving. He immediately opts for a fast pace, watching his cock slide in and out of Antonio's stretched hole. Antonio's breath comes out in quiet moans but he's still not moving, like João told him to.

  
"Don't touch yourself," he orders, though Antonio made no attempt to. "You're going to come from my cock or not at all."

  
"Ahh, yes…" Antonio moans as if he _likes_ the idea. God, how can he be this hot?

  
"Fuck, look at you..." João gasps, gripping Antonio's hips harder, picking up the pace. "You're such a whore, so desperate even for your own brother's cock. Who else did you tempt into fucking you? That kid, Romano? Did you teach him to take you like this, whenever he feels like it?"

  
"Ahh, no," Antonio protests, even as his cock twitches at the dirty words. "That's… nhh...I wouldn't…" He bites on his fingers as his moans get louder, tears running down his cheeks.

  
"I bet you did," João gives a sharp thrust, angling his hips, making Antonio cry out. "Those annoying friends of yours, too. Bet they take turns fucking you. Or maybe both at the same time? I bet you'd love taking two dicks, huh?"

  
Antonio mumbles something intelligible that turns into a whine when João thrusts into him again. João clicks his tongue and grabs Antonio by the hair, pulling his head up roughly.

  
"Answer me, slut. You're just a cumdump for everyone, aren't you?"

  
Antonio lets out a choked sob.

  
"Yes..." He moans. "Yes, yes... please, more..."

  
He seems to be barely aware of what he's saying, and he starts rocking back against the thrusts, desperate to feel more. João doesn't scold him for forgetting to stay still; Antonio looks so hot like this he wants to keep watching. Hell, he could fuck Antonio like this forever. His dick pulses as Antonio keeps squeezing around him, as if desperate to milk his cum.

  
"I'm gonna plug you up again once we're done," he breathes. "Keep you full of my cum. Open and ready for me to fuck you whenever I feel like it."

  
"God, yes...!" Antonio moans, a spasm running through his body. His body tenses, his untouched cock heavy and wet, dripping with precum; he's close.

  
"Don't you dare come until I come," João warns. "Your purpose is to please me, remember?"

  
Antonio whines. "C-cant, I’m so close..."

  
"Yes, you can," João replies, voice strangled. He's close too, his cock throbs as his thrusts grow erratic. Antonio is trembling, his eyes wet, once again biting on the back of his hand as he tries to stop himself from coming. The sight pushes João over the edge; with a moan he comes, filling Antonio up just like he begged him to. Antonio comes seconds later, making a mess on the couch.

  
He still seems dazed from the orgasm when moments later, João pulls him into his arms.

  
"You alright, _meu docinho_?"

  
Antonio's head drops on his shoulder and he sighs softly when João presses a kiss to his hair.

  
"Fine," he says finally, quiet. "Just thirsty."

  
"Want me to get you some water?"

  
"No, don't go," there's a pout in Antonio's voice as he snuggles closer to him. João chuckles.

  
"You're cute like this."

  
"I'm always cute." The words paired with Antonio's absent, dreamy tone, make João laugh.

  
"Keep telling yourself that," he teases. But then he reminds himself he shouldn't pick on Antonio too much right now, when he is at his most vulnerable, so he adds, softer, "You were so good for me. So beautiful."

  
Antonio hums, sounding perfectly content.

  
Later, João will run him a bath and help him clean up and spoil him a little. And then they will probably have sex again, but maybe slower, gentler this time. Or maybe even dirtier, depends on what they feel like.

  
But right now, he doesn't want to stop holding Antonio like this. Like there's nothing more precious than him in the entire world. Because, in many ways, it's true.


End file.
